Tom Riddle encounters his prospective victim
by IAmTomRiddle
Summary: 16 year old Tom Riddle Jr. encounters his prospective victim Ginny Wealsey without him knowing. TM & GW ..Explicit Content to be safe. Please Review. Author Twitter: @IAmTom Riddle


Tom Marvolo Riddle and Ginny Story.

Tom Riddle meets his prospective victim.

Friday, October 31st, 1942.

It was a chilly, dull morning, with frost against the large windows of the Slytherin's boys' dormitories in Hogwarts school. 16 year old Tom woke up at 7 am like he did on every other school day. He then went knocking on all doors for his Slytherin school mates to wake up as it was a prefect's job to do.

The common room was quiet and empty, until the Slytheirn students filled every corner of it to pass from there to go to the Great Hall for a nice breakfast. Tom, who was usually always one of the last students to leave their common room, was full of thoughts about his Potion's test he had later on that day. However like many students of his age, he forgot his thoughts about the test when he read on the notice board there was going to be held a Halloween Ball that very evening. Because of that the Great Hall was full with excited students, all fussing about what to wear, how this is going to turn out for them and who they are going to ask for the dance. Tom, however, was sitting quietly, not very interested about this whole thing. He was the kind of boy who prefers the library to the crowded common room, he was a reserved person.

He looked up as Prof. Dippet; a tall, old man with hazel, expressive eyes, tall white beard and was wearing a blue and gold cloak, asked for the students' attention.  
>"Good morning", he said in a firm voice. "As you may all have noticed by now, there will be a Halloween Ball this evening and therefore lessons will be 30 minutes instead of 40. However, I must announce a few rules for tonight."<br>The students were all quiet but swapping excited looks to each other, they continued to listen.  
>"Students have to stay ind the castle at all times. If anyone student is caught outside the castle by our supervising Professors, he will be given detention in the following school day and taken points off of his house. However, besides that, have a good breakfast and enjoy tonight, Thank you."<br>Before he sat down he opened his arms gracefully and food of any kind appeared on the four Houses' tables. The Hall was filled again with voices of students and clattering of cutlery against the golden plates as everyone dug into them to eat.

"Oh, I wonder what is going to happen this time", said one boy, with blonde hair and green eyes to Tom who was sitting next to him.  
>"Last year they said they found a girl locked in a room in the Ravenclaw Tower, hexed so she couldn't talk, remember that time-"<br>"Yes, Avery, I do remember that time, very clear indeed." Tom said sharply, probably he must have got sick listening to the same story for a million times, when a girl was found in a deserted room in Ravenclaw Tower, dressed like a vampire for the Ball.  
>"Yeah, well anyways, I hope this time it would be great, we could use this opportunity to have a laugh with the 4th years.",Avery said cheerfully as he stuffed toast with jam in his mouth.<p>

Tom ignored the conversation, he was too busy looking around the hall, when he spots a fine, red-haired girl from over the Gryffindor table. She was looking straight in his bright, cold, blue eyes as if she saw someone familiar. He didn't really have an interest in girls, he sees it as a distraction from his studies. He never knew this girl and he felt quite uncomfortable with her staring at him.  
>"She's looking at you, d' you know 'er?, you could ask 'er to the dance.", Avery butted in again,startling Tom slightly as he was trying to figure out if he knows her, or even, ever seen her before.<br>"No, and besides I'm not downgrading myself to ask a Gryffindor to the dance. I'm thinking of going alone, have a couple of drinks and head up to bed.", Tom said frowning slightly holding his head high up with pride, though he was uncertain if that was his real plan.  
>"Fine then, hey I gotta' go, lesson starts in 10 minutes. Got double Herbology this morning. See you later"Avery, finished off his last string of bacon and left the Great Hall.<p>

Tom looked down at his full plate, he didn't say anything as he was lost in his thoughts about why was that girl staring at him in an odd way and to his surprise he felt something tapping on his shoulder gently. He turned sharply.  
>"Hello there, Tom",she said in mature voice, smiling slightly, staring into his surprised eyes.<br>"Who are you?", he demanded coldly, frowning slightly.  
>"Never mind that, Tom, I'm not that important" She handed out her hand to him confidently as if she knew him for ages. He looked back at her with an uncertain look, pulled out his hand and shook it.<br>"How did you know my name?" he frowned slightly with confusion.  
>"Well..you're a bit popular with the girls over there." she said, beaming , knowing he already knew that.<br>He was a tall, dark haired, with bright blue eyes, a bit pale, a handsome boy, every girl would have fallen for him but he was different. He walked the corridors with his head held up high, corresponding to his pride, however he was polite and charming.  
>"I know." He realized he forgotten his hand in hers. He took it back swiftly and stopped gazing into her blue eyes and said firmly...<br>"Why are you speaking to me anyway? I do not want to be seen speaking to a Gryffindor, you know that we do not have a good relationship between the both Houses."  
>"Don't worry, they'll get over it.", once again she was speaking with a certain confidence that Tom found rather suspicious.<br>"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have a lesson to attend to." he stood up, politely saluted her and walked away.  
>Now he was more confused, he was sure he'd never seen her, and she knows his name too. He glanced back randomly and saw her looking back at him, playing with her necklace that he couldn't figure out what was it, though it was round and shiny.<p>

As the lessons started and finished one after each other, Tom had to forget her because education was more important to him then girls and what he called their silly little 'games' to try and ask him out, make him kiss them or even they try to seduce him.  
>He even excelled greatly as always in his Potion's test when it was one of the hardest potion to brew. He was a very bright student, no wonder he stays late up at night reading and studying. He never forgot to do his homework or miss out classes. He was a looked up student, by others.<br>On the other hand, Ginny, was so pleased she got to see and talk to the owner, behind the book that possessed her. She was positive that there was much more than friendship between her and that book's owner, right from the very start when she wrote her first sentence. Though Tom didn't knew her by this time so she kept everything anonymous. He was the boy who haunted Ginny's thoughts and dreams, recently,it started to become more of a regular thing, almost every night. She was not an innocent, weak , 11- year old child he once knew. She was 16, more matured and stronger girl. She now found herself physically attracted to Tom. Ginny was almost sure he was too, however from her time, she knew that Voldemort had no ability to love. So, even by now, he might be no different. She didn't care, her plan was to see him drop his guard down in the Ball this evening so she could fulfill the dreams that haunt her at night with reality. She wanted to see if Voldemort was powerful on an other level.

The time for everyone to rush back to their dorms and start to get ready for the Ball was closing in. Tom was walking quietly, feeling proud of himself he got full marks in his test. Thinking whether he should even turn up to the Ball, after all he hadn't got a date, not that he wanted to have one. He didn't know that on that same night that he expected nothing but a normal, boring ball, he was actually going to get to know a few things.

The time of the ball finally came, children from 1st years to 6th years were together in the Great Hall which was decorated with thousands of lit candles, creepy pumpkin heads all over the place, sugar candy spider webs with finger-dipping food. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a clear night with a yellowish, full moon in the middle. The 1st and 2nd years are chasing each other around the hall and some of the 3rd years are trick or treating the elder ones.

Tom was standing near the drinks table. Holding a half filled glass of strawberry punch, looking around with his dazzling blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit and his Slytherin tie and prefect badge he wore so proudly. He was scanning the area like an eagle to see if he spots that red-haired girl again he met earlier. Something black with white caught his sight from on the stairs that led to the Great Hall. He looked and there she was, standing, looking at him from far away. She was wearing a knee-length, black with white markings around the waist, fitted strapless dress. She made her way through the crowd towards him, not breaking the eye contact. She felt like a tiger hunting her prey. She was in fact hunting Tom that night.  
>"Hello, stranger.",Tom said, with a rather deep voice and his British accent, looking down into her eyes as he stopped in front of him.<br>"Hey, you look...nice.", she smiled in a flirty way. Tom, however, was not impressed, and he just tilted his head sideways slightly in approval to her compliment.  
>"Thank you, so as I was saying this morning, how come I never saw-"<br>"Whats that you're drinking?", Ginny interrupted, which Tom didn't much like.  
>"Strawberry...you're face is n-", Tom was interrupted again, this time loosing a bit his patience.<br>"Oh, cool, I'd like a glass of that", she poured herself a glass, hoping she would run away from his question.  
>"Mind if we step aside from here, I do not want the other students talk about us.", Ginny winked at him in a flirty way. Tom nodded approvingly, still not taking notice of her flirting gestures, must be that he got use to them from the other girls and so they walked to the side of the Great Hall, behind the red and gold, jacquard sewed curtains and it's sheers.<p>

Tom still didn't give up on getting his questions answered so he tried again.  
>"So Tom."Ginny talked before he could open his mouth. "Why are you so curious, about who I am and what am I doing here?", She gazed at him with a puzzled look on her face.<br>"Actually, I am quite please you asked me that, because I was about to ask _you_ that. Well if you don't know me much, I am curious person. I would like to know why are you here and how did you came. Are you a muggle?", Tom was beginning to show disappointment in case she said she was a muggle.  
>"No, silly. I'm a pureblood...", Ginny smiled which completed her sentence about him, which he was a halfblood but he hated that fact.<br>Tom's face relaxed once he knew that she was a witch, a pureblood even. Tom raised voice slightly demanding immediate answer, "Why are you here?".  
>"oh Tom, you are right but..." She leaned in closer and whispered,"You are haunting me, my dreams every night I imagine you with me. Tom you will know my deepest secrets and I knew what you have become."<br>"Seems like you are from an other time, I think I am positive on this one.", Tom said quickly.  
>"Yes, you really are an intelligent boy," Ginny continued whispering to him. Slowly she put her hand on his chest and looked up at him once more. Tom tried to figure out her previous words, mind full of thoughts.<br>She whispered again, this time, it was a sad whisper as she looks down at her hand with broken eyes, "Voldemort".  
>Tom felt surprised, he now was sure that she was from the future. He let his guard drop down and said softly, "Yes, sadly I haven't got to know your name though.", Tom still feeling quite dominant over Ginny, once she said the name he truly was proud of.<br>"That wouldn't be necessary." Ginny shook her head slightly, leaning in closer to him looking at his lips.  
>Tom finally noticed her gestures, he took in consideration, as he always thought twice before he done any action or spoke a single word. He looked down at her as if he's king looking over his country. Ginny slipped her hand around his neck, biting her lip as a invitation for him to kiss her. Finally he took the bait, he leaned in closer as well tilting his head slightly to the side and places his soft lips on hers. Her lips felt warm, against his. She slightly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to entre and explore hers. With both of completely oblivious to their surrounding, they kept kissing. Tom stopped the kiss and looked at her, with a rather confident look now, he said softly, "Follow me, upstairs."<br>She nodded, grinning and excitement started building up inside her, like a gun ready to fire in a game of Russian Roulette. Tom took her hand into his, and went downstairs, past the dungeons into their common room, he was knowing exactly what he was doing, but couldn't careless, he didn't love her but fancied a good night on Halloween.

They climbed up the stairs that led into Tom's dormitory and closed the door. Tom turned and gave that force, evil, cold smile of his that was rather creepy than nice and warm but that made Ginny grow even more irresistible to him. He then pinned her to the door put her shoulders and dived in for a kiss again. She smiled through the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her body. He slowly moved his lips onto her neck, when she let out a involuntary gasp at good feeling at it. She turned facing the door, with him behind her, looking at her side, Tom slowly begun to unzip her dress as she bit her lip, feeling more and more excited. He kisses the back of her neck softly and slipped off her dress. He stopped and gazed at her from top to bottom in just her knickers. He now started to get a good feeling about this. He moved closer again, with her hands slipping off his jacket, pulling him closer by his tie and biting her lip. He moved his hands across her shoulders, rubbing her breasts alternatively. She moaned slightly with pleasure, that you can detect from the look in her eyes as he watched him. He continues to kiss down her body to the side of her hip, slipping off her knickers as she lifted one leg upon his shoulder as he kneeled to kiss her clit. Slowly rubbing the area, feeling her wet Tom knew he was already pleasing her and she's desperate for him. So he entres two fingers, she lets an other moan as she looks down breathing a bit heavy this time. His hand moves faster as he entres the 3rd finger, she couldn't stand on her feet any more so she directed him onto the bed. She laid on the bed taking off his clothes whilst he's on her. She ran her hand all over his strong, soft body as he she gazes at him lovingly. Ginny then quickly undone his trousers while giving him a naughty girl's look. He pinned her down back on the bed. Opening her legs wider, she now believed herself that she wanted him more then ever. She felt him , hard and strong entering her. She arched her back, moaned loud and pushes her head back in the pillows. He felt so good but at the same time, powerfully dominant over her. He knew he could get her to do what he wanted with her. He thrust in and out hard and fast as she widened her legs more granting him access. She was moaning his name as he reached climax , gripping the sheets and arching her back in pleasure. She never want this night to pass. Ginny looked up at him, biting her lip, feeling him gaining speed again she lets herself tense up. She heard him breathing heavily, like she also did, feeling his breath on her skin made her shiver. Now, finally, she could feel him, hotter then ever, gripping her hips tightly as she feels him coming inside. She could feel it warm inside her.

The night was filled with Ginny's loveable emotions and Tom's dominant attitude. Moans and exhales of breaths. Ginny felt accomplished she got a dream fulfilled and she could make him reach climax. She never felt such a good sensation but she needed to ask.

"Tom?", She lifted her head form off his chest and looked at him.  
>He looked down at her waiting for the question.<br>"Did you ever thought of loving?", she asked curiously.  
>"No.", said Tom quickly. "Never, I can't.."<br>He looked up at the ceiling as silence felt the room except the sound of them breathing.  
>"What's your name", he was now hoping she would tell him, instead. She stood up. Magically got dressed up and came back to him, whispering in his ear, "I will see you again, Tom Riddle, but until now I will leave you with this." She kisses him again, stood back and dialed the years back to her time. Tom was left in a confused state. Thinking about how she knew his name, Voldemort's name and how she will be seeing him again.<p> 


End file.
